Scheming
by misaoshiru
Summary: Kuwabara should've known better than to go with Yuusuke. [Oneshot genfic]


Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi, and various other copyright holders, own Yuu Yuu Hakusho. I'm not in any way involved with any of the aforementioned, so I don't claim to own anything. Used without permission; no profit is being made.

Pairings - Implied YuusukexKeiko and KuwabaraxYukina, so it's not a true genfic, I guess. But romance is not the focal point, not even close.

Warnings - Language. (Yuusuke's involved, after all.)

General notes -Set sometime post-series, but there aren't any spoilers. Yuusuke and Keiko are married, and Kuwabara and Yukina are dating. With that, on to the fic!

**Scheming  
**_by misaoshiru_

The doorbell rang suddenly, resounding through the silent apartment. Kuwabara's hand jerked, and he accidentally cut his face. Muttering a curse, he dropped the razor into the sink and yelled, "Just a moment!" He grabbed a navy blue hand towel and wiped his face free of shaving cream and blood before answering the door.

"Hey, Kuwabara," Yuusuke said, grinning. That should have been the first warning sign. "Is this a bad time?"

"It could be better," Kuwabara answered with a glare. "What do you want, Urameshi?"

"There's something I need your help with. Please come with me."

"I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"Well, knowing you," Kuwabara said, "it's probably something illegal and/or immoral."

"So?"

"So I don't want to get involved. If I get arrested, Shizuru will hear about it, and my sister already has enough things to blackmail me about."

He tried to shut the door, but Yuusuke stuck his foot in to stop him. "Fine," Yuusuke said. "I promise you it's not illegal or immoral. Satisfied?"

"No."

"C'mon, Kuwabara! You owe me!"

"No, you owe me."

"For what?"

"For not telling Keiko-chan about the ice cream incident."

"...Okay, you have a point, but I thought that debt was already accounted for!"

"And how might that have happened?"

"Well, you owed me--and still owe me, by the way--for all the times I've saved your ass."

"You can be damned arrogant sometimes, you know."

"It's justified when you're as badass as I am." Yuusuke gave him an insolent grin; he ducked Kuwabara's punch.

"Whatever. I'm still not going."

"Kuwabara, do I have to make you come with me?"

"What makes you think you can?"

"Just the fact that I alwayskick your ass."

"How many times will you say the word 'ass' before I can get you to shut up?"

"Ass. Ass. Ass."

"Urameshi, shut up."

"You repeat yourself."

"...Do you know how much I hate you?"

Yuusuke chuckled. "I think I have an idea. But seriously, okay, so maybe you're man enough to take having your ass handed to you--"

"Hey!"

"--But I seriously doubt you want Yukina to see you looking like ground beef."

"...How did you know I was going on a date with Yukina tonight?"

"Shizuru told Keiko, and she told me."

Ah, it was his sister. Figures. "Traitor," he murmured. "Fine, I'll go. But if you make me late, I'll kill you. Then I'll make Koenma bring you back so I can kill you again. Got it?"

"It won't take long, I promise," Yuusuke said, near-literally dragging him away from the apartment and safety.

* * *

Kuwabara stared at the imposing building that was Sarayashiki Junior High. "What are we doing here?" he asked, glancing at Yuusuke suspiciously. "I didn't think even Keiko wielding a deadly weapon could convince you to come within a mile of this place." 

"Yeah, well, I'm here on special business." Yuusuke was still grinning. This unnerved Kuwabara, but he ignored the feeling. For now. "Come on, it's starting!"

"What's starting?" the taller man said, but he was ignored.

* * *

"3-A, 3-B..." Yuusuke said softly, looking at the signs hanging over each of the classroom doors. "Ah, 3-C. This is the one, I think." Turning the handle, he shoved it open, quickly glancing inside. "Yup, this one." 

Keiko was sitting at an impeccably organized desk, staring at a list. She was probably taking roll. When she looked up, she stared at him with a surprised expression on her face. "Yuusuke, I'm in the middle of class," she said irritably. "This had better be important."

"It is, and I won't be here long." He strode into the room merrily, pulling Kuwabara in by the arm. "Hey, brats," he said, gesturing to the students. He pointed to Kuwabara. "This is why you shouldn't do drugs. You get ugly, like this guy. 'Course, he was born this way..."

If looks could kill, Yuusuke would have been six feet under from the glower Kuwabara was giving him. He responded with another cheeky grin. "I said it wouldn't be immoral or illegal, but I never said it wouldn't be embarrassing."

With that, Yuusuke dashed out the door. Kuwabara was at his heels, yelling, "I'll get you for this, Urameshi!"

"Those idiots," Keiko said in exasperation, rubbing at her temples.

"Urameshi-sensei, who were those guys?" one of the students, a dark-haired boy asked in a bemused tone.

"Huh?" she said, mentally plotting how she'd kill Yuusuke when she got home. "Oh, I don't know them, so please don't ask. Now open your textbooks to page forty-seven, please."

With a collective groan, the students did as bidden, and class continued.

* * *

End

* * *

Author's Notes:  
My first completed YYH oneshot. (I have another in progress; it'll be a lot darker than this one.) I'm not sure I'm happy with how it ended, but oh well. It was just a random plotbunny that I needed to get out of my system. Feedback would be appreciated, whether positive or negative, and constructive criticism is wonderful stuff. So...review? 


End file.
